


Daze

by Theshowmustgo_on



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshowmustgo_on/pseuds/Theshowmustgo_on
Summary: When Asami is injured badly in battle, Korra doesn't leave her side





	

Asami woke in a daze. From the moment her eyes opened her vision was blurry and she felt the room spin around her. She tried her best to sit up but her body didn’t let her move an inch. She felt her head begin to pound and she groaned softly, bringing her hand to her forehead to cover her eyes and apply pressure to her head.

“Asami!” she heard a familiar voice call out. Her vision cleared up a bit to recognize her girlfriend hunched over her, with water encompassing her hands. Korra looked happy in the moment, but also distressed. Asami realized she was on a table or gurney of sorts, and that Korra was healing her. Her girlfriend dropped the water from her hands into a bowl and placed a hand onto her cheek, stroking it affectionately.

Asami couldn’t yet respond in words. She squinted her eyes trying to focus her vision and groaned again. As her vision cleared she saw that Korra was looking down at her worried and obviously incredibly stressed. 

“What happened?” she finally said, trying to sit up once again. Korra gently pushed her down.

“Take it easy, and don’t worry. We did our part of the mission. Everyone else is taking care of the rest of it. You were injured badly, so you’re going to need to rest for a while.” Korra then came down and briefly kissed her lips. “I’m glad you’re awake. How do you feel?”

“Like i’ve been hit by a large rock.”

“You were. I’ve been healing you all day. You have two cracked ribs and a pretty bad concussion. Keeping you from going into a coma has been hard enough. You’re going to have to stay up now.”

_What mission?_ Asami couldn’t remember for the life of her what Korra was talking about, and she couldn’t remember the fight she had apparently gotten hit with a rock by. 

“Where are we?” she asked.

“In the apartment. We’re in our room.”

Asami moved her head to one side and then the other. She didn’t recognize the room.

“What? Our apartment?”

Korra was taken aback, they had been here for two weeks. “We’re in Ba Sing Se. Don’t you remember?”

“No…I don’t, and I don’t know what mission you’re talking about either. What are we here for?”

Now this was serious. The concussion was worse than Korra thought. Immediately she bended water back onto her hands and went to place them on Asami’s head. Asami shooed her hands away from her.

“I’m fine, Korra. Just explain to me what’s going on.”

“We came to take down the Dai Li. They kidnapped King Wu and were planning a coup to overthrow the Earth president.”

“What!? I-”

“Asami, please calm down. Everything is alright now. We took down the head of the Dai Li and rescued the president and Wu. We’re going to head back to Republic City tomorrow but now I think maybe you and I should stay here for a couple more days so you can see a doctor and rest more.”

Asami sighed. It was frustrating not being able to remember any of this. She felt horrible and weak, but she was glad Korra was here with her.

“Okay,” she said giving in, “i’m glad you’re here. Thanks for healing me.”

“It was the least I could do since you took the grunt of a giant bolder for Mako and I,” Korra said, giving her a small smile and rubbing her thumb across her face.

“Oh really? Are you sure that was me?” Asami responded slyly.

“Yeah. I saw it. You wouldn’t believe how mad I got at the guys who threw it. I went into the avatar state and everything.”

“I’m guessing the fight was over soon after that.”

Korra chuckled a little. “It was, I also destroyed a big part of the upper ring single handedly. They weren’t really happy about that, but at least I don't have to pay for the damages,” Korra joked. She assisted Asami off the table and helped her sit down on the bed. Asami was only in her undergarments. Looking down at herself she could see faded bruises all over her body, especially on her ribcage. Korra took out her usual night wear and helped Asami get into them and then helped her get into the bed. The shirt and pants were comfortable, and they smelledlike Korra.

“I should go find everyone and tell them your awake,” she said.

“No,” Asami quickly retorted, grabbing her hand. “Can you stay here?”

“Okay. Everyone is probably heading to sleep now anyway.” Korra got in the bed and cuddled up next to Asami. “I guess i’ll stay up with you. I don’t need you accidentally falling into a coma.”

Asami looked at Korra and smiled, feeling a big surge of love for her at the gesture. She kissed her and Korra grabbed her cheek. For a few minutes they kissed each other slowly and lovingly. They had made it out of another big fight together.

“I love you,” Asami said once they parted.

“Me too,” responded Korra.


End file.
